Here's To Love, In All It's Forms
by AGirlHasNoName20
Summary: Because there are many sorts of love, and the Pevensie Siblings just seem to be one of those lucky people to have them all. Oneshot.


Hi Guys, how is it going?

 **Disclaimer: I know it is obvious, but nothing in this FANFIC belongs to me.**

 ** _Hope you enjoy guys and, as always, thanks for having the kidness of reading this story! You guys are all so awesome!_**

(P.S: All favorites, reads, reviews and followers are so appreciated)

 **Here's to Love, In All It's Forms.**

 **"Each time you love, love as deeply as if it were forever''- Audre Lorde**

 _ **14th February, 1949**_

 _ **Finchley, England.**_

 _Dear Diary:_

 _There are two kinds of people in this world. On one side, there are the sort of people who worship love, that think that it is the solution for everything, that there is nothing actually horrid in the world if we love._

 _On the other side, there are the sort of people, like me, who are actually realistic._

 _Sure, love is one of the most powerful forces in the whole world. However, that´s only relevant for the human kind when it is actually benefitial in our lives and not just a complete bother. Besides, if it was one of the only things that could give us faith when everything else seems to fall apart, I reckon it would be actually easier to find._

 _i never think about this, though; it must have something to do with this day in particular and for that, I have come to loathe Valentine's Day._

 _I must go now, Edmund and Lucy have been on their own for almost two hours now and who knows what might they be up to. God, give me strength._

 _With all my...good wishes._

 _High King Peter._

As Peter Pevensie put down his pen and closed his diary, the doors to his father study flew open revealing an oddly cheerful Edmund Pevensie.

Pete frowned some-what concernedly. If Pete was the kind of man who gave some little credit to love but thought that, all things considered, it was a bunch of nonsense; his younger brother Ed was the sort of man who utterly despised any mention of Valentine's Day and would rather go to the deepest level of Hell rather than having anything to do with any manifestation of romance.

And for that, I think that it was fair that Pete thought of only one thing when he saw his little brother in that state.

"Are you hammered?''

"Ugh, always thinking the worst of me, aint you big brother?" Ed rolled his eyes at his older brother before walking further into the room and shortly gazing outside through the window before smirking at him "You know I do not drink unless the circumstances demand so"

Peter cinically raised an eyebrow at him "Mate, if _I am_ considering that possibility, then I think its safe to assume that you are already halfway into the mother of drunkenness. What's with you and that odd mood anyways?"

"Ah, you haven't told him yet, Ed?" a third voice spoke from the door and both turned to look at the youngest of them all, Lucy Pevensie.

While Peter and Edmund wanted nothing to do with love, their younger sister was the kind of person to believe that there were many kinds of love and that people should cherish them all, especially her older brothers. And for that, Pete and Ed would tend to avoid their stubborn, demon-like'sister whenever this dreadful day would arrive.

So if Lu and Ed had come up with _anything_ in this particular day, it meant only one thing for Pete: nothing good.

Pete cursed under his breath.

"Can I say anything before you continue?"Pete asked as he rested his hands on the table, effectively covering his diary. He turned to look at Ed, who was still by the window at his left "The amount of weakness inside you should be illegal"

Öh, as if you were any better when it comes to Lucy and her particular way to get anything she wants!" Ed pointed his finger accusingly at Pete before shrugging "Besides, she's actually right once you think about it"

Peter groaned and covered his face with his hands. He was utterly screwed.

"Oh, don't be such a whiner" Lu spoke as she sat on one of the couches by the fireplace and smirked at her oldest brother in a way that reminded him of his worst nightmares "You haven't even heard what we are up to!"

"Do I have to?"Pete couldn't help to ask.

" _We?"_ Ed raised his eyebrows at Lu.

She rolled her eyes at them "Sorry, _i_ " she paused to throw a pointed look at Ed, who showed her his tongue playfully "have decided that only because we are siblings doesn't mean that we shouldn't celebrate this day in particular"

"Look, sis, I love you and everything but I am not a great fan of incest-" Pete laughed when a pillow landed on his face, effectively shutting him up.

"I did not mean that, wanker" Lu retorted and Ed laughed at her choice of words (before frowning when _he_ was hit with another pillow) "What i'm saying is that Valentine's Day is about celebrating all kinds of love, not just the couple's one"

"Come on, Pete" Ed pouted at his older brother. Peter grimaced internally. One thing was to have one sister with manipulative poutes, but his brother too? When had the world turned so unfair to him? "We can go to the park and play pranks on the lovey-dovey' couples"

Pete couldn´t help to smile at that "Ah, I will so cherish the day you find yourself head over heels for a girl"

"Sod off" Ed laughed as he hit Pete´s head with a pillow "Now, let´s go before we ran out of couples to bother"

Ed walked thorugh the studie´s doors as he threw his coat on, Lucy following behind before pausing to look at her oldest brother amusedly "Admit it, My Liege, you love us, even when we annoy you to no extent"

Pete shook his head but chuckled as he grabbed his coat (Ed had brought left it on the sofa as soon as he had entered the room)

She might be right but he would be damned if he admit it.

 _-Line break, dont mind me :)-_

"Well, that was certainly something" Ed chuckled as he sat on his favorite booth inside their now favorite restaurant. Peter and Lucy laughed as they took off their coats and slipped into the opposite booth as a waiter approached them to take their order.

Between a fair share of startled couples due to snow somehow falling on them, building snowmen, making angels on the snow and walking around the currently frozen park, the day had been pretty eventful so, after they had been out in the cold for too long, they had decided to go and grab something to eat, hence they headed to a new restaurant close to their home.

The place looked like a cozy and warm place with almost no people and no valentine´s decorations. For the Pevensie´ brothers, it looked positively like heaven.

"You are laughing now but I distinctively remember your expression when I beat your arse at the snowfight and it was certainly not an amused one" Lu smirked smugly at her brother "What, denial is your thing now?"

Edmund threw her a vicious glare but before he could retort-or say anything for that matter- Pete raised from his seat "Would you mind waiting to banter until I come back from the bathroom? You are almost as amusing as a film"

"I don´t know whether to thank you for the sort of compliment or hit you for that lame attempt of teasing us" Ed cocked his head amusingly "Personally, I am a fan of the second option but I will just let it pass this time since I am way too lazy to raise my hand, let alone reach over"

Pete only laughed before heading towards an empoyee to ask where the bathroom was. As soon as he had left, Ed turned to look sheepisly at his sister "I had already come here, you know"

Lu frowned at her brother concernedly. In any other cimcurstances, she would have shrugged that piece of information off but something about her brother´s voice, her brother´s _expression_ made her worry "What are you talking about Eddie?"

Ed glared playfully at her but his eyes remained sad, gloomy, as he gazed outside through the restaurant´s huge window "A week or so after Susan...you know...denied Narnia, she asked me if I wanted to hang out for a while"

He paused to glance over at the bathroom´ direction to check if Pete was going back before leaning over the table and resting his head on his arms "We came here to grab some lunch. She told me how she felt free now that she had let those _silly_ , childish stories go...; she tried to convince me of that too; she said-...she said that she thought I would be the easiest one to convince that she was right because I was clever and cunning, that I had never been that much into 'the games' as you and Pete had anyways. That there was a reason why I had always played the bad guy"

By the time Ed had finished talking he was staring into the space with hollow eyes. Lu´s heart ached at the sight but at the same time, she was starting to see red, not only because of what Susan had turned into but because of what she had said to Ed; it was so not true "Ed, none of that is true and you know it"

Ed shook his head as he grimaced "When she told us she had let Narnia go, that she had understood that it was all just a game...I felt like I should have seen it coming, like I deserved it. Sure, I have always been closer to you and Pete when it comes to the sibling´ aspects of my lifes but when it came to the royal´ aspects...King Edmund had always formed a team with Queen Susan, just like you and Pete...and it hurt like a bitch because my royal counterpart, my mate when it came to ruling Narnia...she is gone and I can´t help but wonder, had I done things differently, whether this would have happened, whether the destiny, the fates or whatever would have still let this happen"

"Ed listen to me clearly because I will not repeat it" Lucy said as she reached over and titled her brother's head up so he would look at her. She smiled momentarily when he did but her her expression remained deadly serious overall "There are so many things I do not know of this life but I do know this: First, you are the most clever and cunning man I know only because you know for a fact that not everything in the world can be explained with logic and reason and that if we guided ourselves by those two things in situations we must not use them, we would screw our lifes. Secondly, that when I saw Aslan on the other side of that cliff back when we were in Narnia for our second time, you were the only one who believed me and had my back, as you have all this years. Thirdly, that the first night you spent at Aslan;s Camp after being rescued from the White Witch, you woke up in tears seven times becuase of your nightmares and checked on us until you finally came to sleep with me"

Ed smiled slightly and reached over to grip his sister's hand "I didn't know you had such a good memory"

"That's precisely my point, my dear brother" Lu smirked and brushed some strands of hair out of her brother's forehead "You can listen to Susan saying pure nonsense for the rest of your life but the ones who still have our memories intact are Peter and I and, big brother, when it comes to you, I must seriously be the proudest youngest sister of both this world and Narnia's"

"Thank you, my brave sister" Ed smiled and nodded thoughtfully "I know I should tell you this more often but I love you and I've always been proud of what you were and what you've become"

"Aw, is this day in particular messing with your head?" Lucy laughed as Pete made his way towards them "I think it's to get you a girlfriend, Eddie, I would like to see this side of you more often to actually have the opportunity to mock it"

"Ain't you a laugh, you little devilish monster" Ed grumbled playfully as Pete sat beside Lu grinning at his two siblings and the waiter came back with their orders.

After they thanked the waiter and served themselves some water, Pete cleared his throat and raised his glass before looking at his younger sister "Since we have gathered here on an special ocassion, what should we toast for my dear sister?"

Lucy smiled and thought for a moment before gazing at Ed and raising her glass "Here's to spending yet another day with my two favorite people in the whole world"

"Here's to the perks of Valentine's Day" Pete smirked as he and Lu titled their glasses towards Ed, who sighed and lifted his glass as well.

"Here's to love in all it's forms"

They grinned and clinked their glasses before digging in.

 _-Line break, dont mind me :)-_

"Again, remind me why are we doing this?" Ed groaned as he trailed behind his siblings through was seemed like a countless amount of every sort of flower you could come up with.

After they had finished eating and paid...well, after Pete had anyways, they had decided- much to Ed's exasperation- to go and buy a bouquet of roses for their mother before heading home.

Lu rolled her eyes and laughed as she stopped before the roses disposal "We are doing this for our dear mother because we want to show her our love, my sweet and dense brother"

Ed glared at her as he and Pete stood behind her, looking at the roses with wide eyes. Pete carrasped nervously "Why are there so many roses? I mean, they are all the same...right?"

Lu scoffed "Men. Men and their utterly uselessness"

"Wanna go with that Lu?" Ed's smirk could be actually be heard as Lucy reached to grab the bouquet of pink austin roses, mom's favorites. Pete nudged them both and took Ed away before Lu could reply to the obvious challenge.

Lucy could have never answered anyways. As she had touched the bouquet, so had another hand and when she looked up to...well, who knows what she was going to say; she found herself staring at the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen.

Not that she was the sort of person to swoon over some random pair of eyes- her two older brothers were her two best friends for christ' sake- but there was something about his, something that sent that tomboy side of hers back into the shadows.

"I'm very sorry, miss, I didn't see you there" the young man apologized and handed the bouquet with a smile to Lu, who took it carefully, slightly fearful of what his skin might feel like against hers "Are this for a special someone?"

"Yes. This are my mom's favorites" Lu finally said and could help to smile when the young man shot her a wide smile. Mentally struggling to chill, she extended her hand "I'm Lucy, Lucy Pevensie"

"Christopher, Christopher Moore" the young man took her hand and brought it to her lips "I'm delighted to meet your aquaintance, Lucy"

Lu smiled (and blatantly ignored the blush on her cheeks) but before any of them could say anything, an arm was suddenly wrapped around Lu's shoulders.

She knew she had been ranting about the different kinds of love the whole day but it was only in that moment that she understood that there were also different kinds of hate and right in that moment, she felt the worst and most vicious towards Peter Pevensie.

"Hey Lu, there you are, we've been looking for you everywhere!"Pete said in an overly-cheerful' tone who cheated no one. Lu sent Christopher an apologetic smile as her oldest and never-enough-hated'brother extended his hand towards Christopher "I'm Peter Pevensie, Lucy's older brother. You are?"

Lucy opened her mouth to say anything, Christopher shook Peter's hand and nodded "It's a privilege to meet you, sir, you are quite a legend back at Medicine's school"

"Well...thank you, Christopher, it was nice to meet you as well" Pete gaped at him- somewhat awed, somewhat bewildered- for a moment before looking down at her half annoyed- half amused sister "Sis, it's getting late, we should be heading home"

Lu nodded and smiled sadly at Christopher. Of course Peter had to come and ruin her day with his bloody overprotectiveness "Thank you for the roses, Christopher, it was nice to meet you"

"Same here, Miss Pevensie" Christopher took the hand she offered her but didn't kiss it (probably because he knew better than that with Peter standing right next to them) He just held it as he smiled "Hopefully I will see you again"

Needless to say that Peter took her out of the shop as if Christopher was some kind of ten feet' monster.

Ed, who had watched the whole exchange from the distance, chuckled as he approached the slightly dazed Christopher "You alright there, mate?"

"Yes, I...yes, thank you" Christopher nodded at Ed and then paused as his eyes widened slightly "Oh. Let me guess, you are Lucy's brother as well, aren't you?"

"You guessed right, mate" Ed extended his hand, which held a piece of paper "I'm Edmund Pevensie and don't worry, as long as you don't hurt my sister, I'm not even as half as bad as Pete is. Pick Lucy up at 7, I bet she'll be ready by then"

Christopher frowned and opened his mouth to reply but Ed was already exiting the shop so he unfolded the piece of paper.

Needless to say that when Christopher read the address written, Edmund Pevensie automatically turned into his new best friend.

 _-Line break, dont mind me :)-_

Night had already fallen in Finchley when Susan Pevensie reached her home after a Valentine's party a friend had threw.

Susan sighed as she reached to turn the front door's handle but deciding against it, she turned and sat on the porsche, looking up at the stars as she mentally thanked the fact that it was not too cold to be outside.

As opposed to what everybody else thought, Susan Pevensie despised Valentine's day. She absolutely loathed the pink hearts, the angels, the cupids, and the theme laying around practically every corner of the city. She even hated the arrows that ran through the pink hearts as if falling in love was anything but deadly painful.

She hated returning home everyday but that day, that February 14th, it was way worse. Not because she had gotten into a huge fight with her siblings or because she had chosen to grow up while they had decided to remain eternally childish.

She despised all of that because it all reminded her of something she had lost when she had been banned from Narnia.

She still couldn't believe how her siblings had easily believed that bullshit about she possibly forgetting. As if there was any possible way to forget even the slightlest detail about her true home!

As if she could possibly forget all her adventured, all what had made her who she was. As if she could possibly forget all of her friends, as if she could possibly forget Aslan, her kind leader.

As if she could possibly forget the man she had left behind, never to see him again.

The day she received Ed's letter telling her about their journey to Narnia and how Caspian was going to marry only so Narnia could have a heir, Susan had cried all night.

She cried because of all what they could have been. She cried because due to those words solely, she had understood that Caspian had never forgotten about her, that he wanted to be her the one woman he married.

She cried because she wanted him to be happy but deep inside, she knew he was as broken as she was.

Susan shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek but didn't bother to brush it away. What was the point in that? More tears were bound to come anyways.

"You hear me, my love?" Susan whispered brokenly as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to drown in all the memories until she went inside "I love you, Caspian. Please help me find my way back to you"

As she opened her eyes, a sob escaped through her lips and she quickly covered, looking around to see if anyone was watching. When she noticed that no one was, she sighed and hugged herself before cleaning away her tears "You know why I have to do this, my love. I can't stand being away from you. You have my heart, though, so even if I forget everything about you, I want you to believe me when I say you will always be it for me, Caspian. You hear me, my love? You are the only man I will ever love"

Five minutes later, Susan Pevensie entered her house and spoke about her party with a cheerfulness that everyone but herself believed to be true.

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
